Luna roja
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: AU. Harry entro a la universidad de Hogwarts, en la facultad de artes, es huérfano adoptado por sus tíos. Su vida cambia una noche lluviosa a encontrarse con una criatura... LUCIUSXHARRY.


_El aullido de los lobos nos llegó desde cerca. Fue casi como si los aullidos brotaran al alzar él su mano, semejante a cómo surge la música de una gran orquesta al levantarse la batuta del conductor._

_Bram Stoker._

watch?v=BosH13cX4qg

**Capitulo 1. **

**Lluvia de cambios.**

Ya estaba arto de la manera con que lo trataban, sus padres había muerto. De su supuesta familia que se hacían llamar tíos. Lo trataban peor que un perro recogido de la calle, tenia dieciocho años a si que se fue de la casa, dejando una pequeña nota. "me largo a vivir por mi propia cuenta", llovía y hacia frió pero no le interesaba el clima, lo único que ocupaba su mente era salir de aquel infierno en que alguien se le había ocurrido meterlo. Hacia una semana había encontrado un pequeño lugar para irse, realmente no necesitaba a nadie trabajaba en una cafetería medio tiempo y asistía aun colegio prestigioso por medio de una beca. Le encantaba la carrera que cursaba, artes plásticas de la universidad de Howarts, una de sus facultades era Slytherin.

Era un lugar muy importante para formarse, elegante con prestigio. Sus clases comenzarían al siguiente día, tenía sus cosas ya instaladas en su cuarto. Hubiera querido ver la cara de sus tíos al enterar se que ya no viviría con ellos. Camino algunas calles para llegar a su nueva casa, sentía que algo lo seguía. Pero cuando volvía la vista no había nada. Entro a la comodidad de su apartamento. Prendió la cafetera, se cambio la ropa mojada y se sentó a ver un rato la televisión, en ella aparecía lo mismo de siempre, políticos corruptos, bolsas de valores, clima frio y una serie de asesinatos entre bandas criminales. Se termino el café, se metió a bañar y después se fue a dormir.

Despertó temprano, hacia frio pero la emoción de entrar por fin a la universidad lo hacia moverse. Camino unas cuadras hasta tomar el tren que lo llevaría a sus clases. Algunos de los transeúntes lo miraban un poco raro al vestir el uniforme del lugar. Zapatos negros, pantalón negro, saco negro con unos filos plateados y la corbata verde esmeralda que aun no conseguía ponerse bien. Llego al colegio de artes, era un lugar muy elegante, de gran tamaño. Tenían mucha seguridad en la entrada, alguien le toco el hombro. Era una chica rubia. Hola, debes ser nuevo- acomodándole la corbata- mi nombre es Luna Mucho gusto, me llamo Harry Potter- dijo el chico- bonito collar.

Es un dije contra los vampiros- dijo ella mostrándole la cruz de plata Era el primer día y se encontraba con una chica simpática aunque un poco zafada. Entraron juntos le pidieron la credencial, el la enseño. La chica se había ido sin decir una palabra. En la dirección lo esperaba un hombre de pelo negro y nariz grande, vestido de negro. Parecía un vampiro, pues sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción. Hubiera querido decirle a Luna que le prestara su dije en ese momento.

Señor Potter, acompáñeme- dijo el hombre-mi nombre es Severus Snape y soy su tutor, mientras usted este aquí seguirá cada una de las reglas que están en su reglamento, si tiene alguna duda pregunte y por el nombre de la escuela no se meta en ninguna clase de lio – lo miro a los ojos un momento el frió pareció instalarse en la habitación- le asignare un monitor para que se adapte a su nueva casa. Unos momentos después de decir esto un muchacho de su edad apareció en la puerta. Rubio, ojos azules metálicos, facciones algo duras pero aristocráticas. Llegas a tiempo, Draco Malfoy el es Harry Potter el alumno nuevo alumno becado, quiero que le muestres el lugar además de ponerlo al corriente de cómo es este lugar-el chico asintió-pueden retirarse.

Cerro la puerta al salir, parecía algo molesto. Primero si hago esto es para que me quite el castigo, segundo tú y yo no somos iguales, tercero yo mando aquí y ni siquiera pienses en contradecirme. Okay- dijo el pelinegro intentando seguir la corriente del Malfoy, pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto desagrado ante sus palabras. Le mostró su salón, y le dio un croquis de la escuela. Entro salón, había algunos chicos ya adentro. Se fue a una de la bancas de fondo, a su lado tenia a una chica castaña. Hola- dijo ella bajando el libro que leía- mi nombre es Hermione Granger, debes ser el nuevo alumno becado tu nombre es Harry Potter.

Hola, si ese soy yo -dijo el- por que pienso que esto les causa extrañeza.

Es que es difícil que alguien entre con beca aquí, yo también tengo beca –dijo callándose cuando entro el profesor al salón, era el mismo que lo había recibido en la entrada. Pasaron algunas horas después de las clases y le había dejado trabajo hasta para cuando muriera. Su compañera parecía muy feliz investigando entre los libros del lugar.

Nos vemos - le dijo a Hermione pues se le hacia tarde para llegar a su trabajo, salió de la academia de artes, pensando en la inmensa cantidad de trabajo dejada los profesores. Sin querer choco contra alguien, se disculpo. No te preocupes yo tampoco te vi- dijo el hombre mirándolo detenidamente y evaluando cada movimiento-mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter- se presento un poco avergonzado con lo que había sucedido-un gusto pero me tengo que ir. ¿Por qué?- pregunto solo para confirmar lo que ya sabia del chico.

En persona se veía mejor, ojos verdes, cabello obscuro, piel clara aunque con los lentes no se apreciaban sus ojos. Delgado sin ser un saco de huesos. Parecía que había tomado algún deporte cuando era mas chico, aunque ya lo descubriría. Tengo que ir a trabajar- se despidió marchándose del lugar. Llego a su trabajo un poco tarde, era la primera desde que entro al café que llegaba tarde. El café se llamaba Fantasías Weasley eran dos hermanos gemelos que se dedicaba a vender postres y dulces con ingeniosas formas.

Vaya Harry se te hizo tarde- dijo uno de ellos detrás del mostrador- di nos como te fue en tu primer día en el cementerio de las serpientes- pregunto el otro, terminando de servir algunas mesas. Es genial el lugar y las clases pera me han dado tanta tarea que parecen que querían sepultarme en ella. Vamos no seas exagerado- George sacando algo de una repisa - ta-chan te gusta Es genial chicos, pero no se tenían que haber molestado- mirando la laptop que le daban Eres el mejor empleado que tenemos, ayer fue tu cumpleaños no es cierto-dijo Fred y George en un abrazo grupal- y además eres nuestro amigo, es lo menos que te mereces.

Había pasado una semana desde la improvisada celebración con Fred y George. Era de noche y llegaba a su casa. Estaba algo cansado, su rutina diaria era pesada. En la mañana yendo a la universidad, en la tarde atendiendo el establecimiento y finalmente en la noche cuando llegaba casa terminaba los trabajos de clases. La noche traía consigo la lluvia, y le calaba hasta los huesos. Al atravesar una calle sintió algo se le venia encima, vio unos ojos azul metálico. El animal lo mordió en el hombro, después el dolor en el hombro le hizo desmayarse. Despertó y trato de buscar sus lentes alguien se los paso. Cuando se los puso ya no le hacían falta, así que los dejo en la mesilla.

- Hola veo que ya despertaste – dijo Lucius- me alegra que estés bien, anoche casi te atropello –mintió el rubio- estas en mi casa ya hable a la universidad para decirles que tuviste un inconveniente familiar. Supongo que gracias- dijo Harry se palpo el hombro donde debía tener la herida, no encontrando nada He visto tus trabajos de artes, eres un gran artista-dijo el rubio-tienes hambre Este asintió, Lucius toco una campanilla y trajeron el servicio al cuarto. Usted es el padre de Draco – pregunto el chico, este asintió –se parecen físicamente, pero su personalidad es muy distinta.

-Usted ha sido amable hasta ahora, y el parece un niño caprichoso. ¿Te molesta que sea amable contigo?-pregunto el hombre. No realmente aunque es un poco extraño que alguien se preocupe por mi – dijo el chico De cierta manera el mundo había cambiado para el, percibía los olores del mundo con mas claridad e incluso los sonidos. Se sentía hambriento como si no hubiera comido en días. Su vista había mejorado considerablemente. Lo que le habían traído de comer era carne cruda, el señor ya había salido del cuarto y de cierta manera agradecía que lo hiciera pues se incomodo que lo miraran comiendo la carne.

En ese momento la carne lo atraía y el mismo se sorprendía de que no le molestara comérsela a si. Salió del cuarto, dando se cuenta que tenia puesto una pijama verde esmeralda. El lugar donde estaba era muy grande decorado elegantemente. Cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas Imagino que terminaste, acompáñame- dijo Lucius salieron a un jardín sentándose en una banca- tienes una semana en mi casa, tu cuerpo esta asimilando su nueva condición. Eres un chico que me gusta y no podía permitir que murieras. Lo que voy a decirte es complicado, así que siéntate.

Hace como trece años, en uno de mis viajes en Rumania una criatura me ataco, resulto que no era un lobo común, era un hombre lobo que estaba herido huyendo de los cazadores. Alguien lo mato, después lo que recuerdo es que me habían salvado y estaba en una pequeña cabaña siendo cuidado por un hombre llamado Remus Lupín. El me dijo que yo era lo mismo que el un hombre lobo y que el que me ataco estaba muerto.

Se que es un poco complicado creer que existen, pero mira- el hombre se transformo en un gran lobo de un rubio platinado, sus ojos se habían vuelto un poco mas fieros después volvió a su forma original, el chico de ojos verdes parecía impresionado pero no aterrado como hubiera pensado. Existía cierta fascinación en su mirada- pensé que estarías aterrado con lo que viste.

No, es fascinante ver la transformación- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera- aunque pensé que no se podría transformar en lobo hasta la luna llena.

Eso es solo un mito, en realidad se les teme a los hombres lobo por que cuando hay luna roja se desconectan de su parte humana y atacan a cualquier persona o criatura que tengan a su paso, eso fue lo que paso. Un amigo me daría a probar un sedante esa noche, pero la reacción que tuvo fue el de una luna roja. Escape de la casa, y por una extraña casualidad tú estabas ahí caminando en la lluvia, la parte humana te reconoció y terminaste con una mordida en el hombro y no en el cuello.

¿Entonces soy un hombre lobo?- pregunto Harry

Si, dime ¿Por qué no te asusta le idea de serlo?- pregunto el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

No, en realidad siempre me han gustado las criaturas fantásticas. Supongo que una parte de mi sabia de su existencia.

Entonces aceptaras que te enseñe ha ser un lobo- inquirió el mayor. El chico asintió, el le provocaba algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Una nueva sensación de estar aun paso de ser un ser completo

Necesito regresar a mi casa- fue lo único que dijo. Lo dejo irse, se quedo un momento lo que había dicho, tenía diez años que Narcisa se había suicidado al no soportar la idea de haberse casado con un lobo.

Padre, parece que algo bueno te ha pasado-dijo su joven hijo que entraba al jardín- hay un rumor en la escuela que dice que Potter huyo.

¿y crees que los rumores son ciertos?-le pregunto a Draco

Si, tiene una semana que no va a la escuela. Severus dice que tuvo un problema, pero yo no lo creo el perdedor huyo por que no pudo con el trabajo –dijo Draco yéndose del jardín, sin ver como su padre apretaba la copa de plata destruyéndola, haciendo sangrar su mano. Había llegado a su departamento, tenía correo de varios días en su buzón, en su computadora aparecían una inmensa cantidad de mensajes de sus amigos pidiéndole que se comunicara con ello lo mas pronto posible. Pero había uno que le llamo la atención, era del profesor Snape pidiéndole que en cuento estuviera en casa le mandara un mensaje.

Lo hizo sintiéndose un poco intrigado al ver el correo del maestro, no parecía preocupado mas bien parecía interesado en saber lo que le había pasado durante su ausencia. No podía evitar pensar que Lucius Malfoy le agradaba demasiado, nunca se había preocupado por pensar en que habría alguien que le interesara de aquella forma. Pero Lucius tenia un algo que lo atraía, si cuando lo vio por primera vez quedo extasiado al conocerlo ahora la parte licana hacia que parte de su cuerpo se prendiera como dinamita. Alguien le llamo al móvil Hola, Hermione, si acabo de llegar.

Claro puedes venir- dijo Harry colgando el teléfono. Un rato después llego y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre le abrió. Vaya, nunca pensé que vivieras solo- dijo la chica mirando el lugar, era pequeño su departamento- pero eso esta bien, yo no sabría como sobrevivir sin mis padres. Siempre he sido un desastre, mi cuarto parece más biblioteca que dormitorio. ¿Y que es lo que pesabas decirme? – pregunto Harry a su amiga. O si, el profesor Snape me pidió que te entregara esto – sacado una hoja doblada de su bolsillo- es una investigación, dijo que tenias dos semanas para entregarle el trabajo, me voy le dije a mi novio que iría a verlo. La chica salió de la casa, Harry estaba perplejo de que el maestro precisamente le enviara una investigación acerca de hombres lobo en ese momento que el era uno de alguna extraña forma Snape sabia lo que le sucedía al chico, pero como diablos se enteraba de lo que sucedía con el o solo era una coincidencia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas de solo pensarlo. Se recostó un momento en su cama, sintiendo la calidez del sueño. Un rato después oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa, eran Fred y George. Les abrió la puerta. Hola Harry, ¿como estas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos. Bien –los dejo pasar, se sentaron en sillón-¿quieren tomar algo? No, en realidad vinimos a preguntarte ¿si algo te había pasado? me refiero algo extraño-pregunto Fred. No, solo tuve un pequeño accidente cuando regresaba a la casa pero ya estoy mejor, se que se preocuparon por que no me vieron ni supieron nada de mi. Pero ya estoy bien, saben que mi vida nunca ha sido la más calmada. Así que le agradezco su preocupación- dijo el ojiverde- mañana iré a trabajar como siempre, en este momento lo único que quiero es dormir.

Esta bien Harry te dejamos pero cualquier cosa que pase nos avisaras ¿verdad?- inquirió uno de los gemelos.

Claro que si mamá – los despidió con una sonrisa cerro la puerta.

¿crees que estará bien?-pregunto uno de los gemelos.

Si, bueno eso espero ya sabes que con lo del lobo rodando por las calles va a ser complicado esto- aseguro el otro mientras se alejaban de la casa. Así que un lobo estaba en las cercanías, tenia ganas de salir pero el sueño lo mataba a si que prefirió meterse a dormir.


End file.
